And the world ends
by broken-smiles
Summary: Moments before what could be the final battle Harry is confronted by his shadow. HPDM


_I don't own anything including Harry Potter (but I wish I did)_

**And the world ends**

I sat in the rain. It was bitter cold, like I'd never be warm again. My eyes twinge my nose may have been running …. I don't know I can't feel it. I haven't felt anything in a long time…

The war is going full speed…

Looks like it may end tonight…

_Him or me him or me…_

I take another drag of my cigarette; it's actually kind of funny that it was Hermione that got me on cigarettes ….

Our way of dying with Ron I suppose…

His death…

Herm never recovered. I'm waiting for the day she doesn't come back. She'll do something stupidly heroic like Ron or maybe she'll just leave…go back to the Grangers… back to the muggles back to life, a university a boyfriend a husband some kids…

I close my eyes and pray that she'll leave before tonight…

_Him or me him or me…_

I don't plan on living through tonight, and I think she knows but I don't want to drag her down with me.

It's so cold…

And now it's raining harder. My shoes sit beside me and my feet dangle into the pool of water before me. This place used to be some kind of rock garden or something. Its white pure sand annoys me and the clear water hurts my yes and my feet like it's repelling the murderer inside me. At least it's a miserable day… I can't stand it here on the good days… which have been few and far between, like the earth itself is mourning this war and lose of life…

The war…

I hate this place how dare it be perfect while everything outside of these walls is in ruin. I throw my cigarette into the pool… I always do, my way of trying to poison this place that has no right to be perfect while everyone else is in pain…

This place stays perfect. Every cigarette disappears every tantrum is cleaned up every tear dries and this place stays perfect…

I take a deep breath…

It must have something to do with my shadow. I look into the pool and just barely make out my shadow in the rain rippled reflection, the figure in the shadows. The black robs and white mask of my shadow calms me for some reason…

Maybe just maybe my wish will come true and this time, this time, he'll kill me and I'll be free…

I close my eyes again and feel the rain beating on my face…

_Him or me him or me…_

I light another cigarette, look at my watch… I should be getting a signal any time now. My shadow shifts uncomfortable like he's just remembered that this may be the last time he could kill me and present me to his master. I inwardly smirk when he raises his wand hesitates and then lowers it…

He does this every time…

Every time I've ever come here he is here, ready and waiting to kill me or protect me. I don't think either one of us knows what reason he is truly here for. I absently wonder who he is, not Wormtail I took care of him long ago…

I wonder if it's Malfoy or Snape. I grimace, just my luck it's probable Snape…

I glare at the pool and my shadow…

"Coward" slips through my lips before I can stop it. My shadow is deathly still trying to decide if I'm taking to him or not. My watch warms meaning I finally got the signal; it's finally time to end this. I smirk again, this time outwardly, stand and put my shoes on and walk to the gate. A hand on my arm stops me and I look at my shadow wondering why he is still here at the same time noticing that he is taller then me. I pout at him while throwing my cigarette into the sand. Then remembering who I'm talking to, I half heartedly glare…

"Come back," he whispers. "Please," he pleads while cupping my face with one hand and removing his mask with the other. My eyes widen seeing the familiar figure standing before me but he kisses me before I can say anything. His gentleness shocks me. I kiss him back…

My arms winding around his neck into his soft blond hair…

I guess I don't really mind that he's taller then me…

His kiss becomes frantic as he desperately tries to memorize me, claim me. It takes me awhile to realize that I'm kissing him just as franticly, just as desperately. His hand slips under my shirt and he grimaces as his fingers travel over my many scars, my many medals from this war…

_Him or me him or me…_

I push that thought aside as drink the rain from his neck and chest. The rain washes my tears away but I think he still tastes them. His hands are still on my back, my stomach my hair. I'm so lost in him as I straddle him not even realizing that we sunk to the ground, that the rain is really pouring now, that he is on his back, that he is moaning, that I want more, that my passing desperate passion for Ginny was just another yearning to be normal, that I might die in an hour, that my watch is getting warmer…

So it's a shock when my watch actually starts beeping at me. I stop my assault on Draco's willing body and lay down on top of him…

He holds my head to his chest and I wonder if he'll let me go. My watch is still beeping.

"Him or me" I say finally. Sighing I stand and look down at Draco. He's on his back arm over his face…

I think he's crying…

I look around the garden and know my shadow will keep it safe.

"Make bloody sure it's him."

I'm startled out of my thought by his simple statement and I look down at the man clinging to my chest. And all I can think is that it shouldn't be possible. He is a Malfoy and he is taller then me how can he cling? I thought taller people got clinged too, and Malfoy's, well, they definitely didn't cling but then again I suppose they don't go and make out with Potters either so it was safe to say that Draco was definitely going against the natural order of things which scared me…

I laughed…

I laughed at my thoughts, at my self and at the world in general.

"So this is how the world ends, eh?" I say as I gather Draco into another kiss. "A Potter loving a Malfoy?" I whisper into his neck.

"You're forgetting the part where you promise to come back and we live happily ever after, Potter" he says through tears, to the top of my head…

I hate being short…

I kiss him again and slip from his hold. "I'll try Draco… I'll… try," I say, with my back to him…

I'm actually surprised by the honesty in my words…

I activate the portkey…


End file.
